clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2009
The 2009 Halloween Party is the fifth annual Halloween Party in Club Penguin. The smoke from the Volcano turned the sky dark, a storm could be seen just in time for Halloween. The party started October 27 and was scheduled to end on November 1. It has a special members only room - the Haunted House, and a Candy Scavenger Hunt was ready for everybody. Gary could be found at the Haunted House and the Secret Lab. released.]] Free Items *Pumpkin Antennae *Jack O’ Lanterns Background *Pumpkin Head (Members only) *Silly Scarecrow Suit (Released Late on Oct. 30, 2009) (Members only) Glitches There was a glitch where penguins heard the storm everywhere (even in Igloos and the Box Dimension). Trivia *Some .swfs were released for this party early. Speculation For some reason, there is a yellow puffle in the free background. This may be because the Yellow Puffle was first spotted during the Halloween Party 2007. Also, for an unknown reason, the lab was in the same place as the Cave Expedition in at the Mine. This may be coincidental, or the two might be somehow connected. Candy Hunt Clue 1: This first treat's in a storage space, Behind a jack-o-lantern's face. Answer: Lodge Attic (behind a pumpkin on the left hand side.) Clue 2: This treat is where the pumpkins tread, What looks like light is sweet instead. Answer: Dock (in a pumpkin at the top right hand corner.) Clue 3: The next treat is above a pen, Where you can find a fuzzy friend. Answer: Pet Shop (behind the candles on the top left hand corner.) Clue 4: This sweet treat is out at the coast, In a book that's owned by a ghost. Answer: Cove (behind the picture of a book on the sign reading, 'Camp Fire Ghost Stories'.) Clue 5: This next treat's hanging on some trim, Where monsters might go for a swim. Answer: Cave (hanging off the string of the pumpkin decorations.) Clue 6: To find this next savory delight, Look carefully at a stadium light. Answer: Soccer Pitch (in the set of lights on the right hand side.) Clue 7: To grab the next delicious grub, Search the trees for a rustling shrub. Answer: Forest (hover along the side with bushes until you see one rustle.) Clue 8: The slime keeps this treat out of sight, Close by is an eerie lantern light. Answer: Mine (inside some green slime at the bottom right hand corner.) PRIZE: Pumpkin Background. Gallery File:Halloween09Screen.png|One of the log in screens for the Halloween Party. File:Halloweenlogin.png|One of the Halloween log in screens. File:HalloweenLogin2.PNG|One of the log in screens for this party. File:Ghostly_Grin_BG.png|One of the popular backgrounds for the party. File:Logo.jpg|The party logo. File:Halloweengift.png|A penguin wearing the free item available at the party. File:Halloweenhouse.png|The Haunted House poster. File:Townhp2009.png|Town File:Hauntedhouse.png|Haunted House File:Plazahalloween09.png|Plaza File:Pizzaparlorhalloween09.png|Pizza Parlor File:Snowforts09.png|Snow Forts File:Soccerpitch09.png|Soccer Pitch File:H09_H.PNG|Mine Shack File:Dockcp09.png|Dock File:Secretlab09.png|Secret Lab File:Mine09.png|The Mine File:Coffee09.png|Coffee Shop File:Slimepool09.png|The Pool File:Petshop09.png|Pet Shop File:Dojohalloween09.png|Dojo File:Dojocourt09.png|Dojo Courtyard File:Ninjahideout09.png|Ninja Hideout File:Cove09.png|Cove File:Forest09.png|Forest File:Beach09.png|Beach File:Lighthouse09.png|Lighthouse File:Beacon09.png|Beacon File:Skivillage09.png|Ski Village File:Sportshop09.png|Sport Shop File:Lodge09.png|Ski Lodge File:Attic09.png|Lodge Attic File:Mountain09.png|Mountain File:Nightclub09.png|Night Club File:Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge File:Bookroom09.png|Book Room SWFs ROOOMS Lodge Attic Beach Beacon Ice Berg [http://swf.cpcheats.info/rooms/2009/halloween_october_2009/boiler.swf Boiler Room with 4th Anniversary Pin] Book Room Cave Coffee Shop Night Club Cove Dock Dojo Dojo Courtyard Ninja Hideout Forest Snow Forts Lighthouse Ski Lodge Dance Lounge Ski Hill Pizza Parlor Pet Shop Plaza Football Pitch Mine Shack Gift Shop Sport Shop Town Ski Village PARTY ROOMS Gary's Lab Haunted House NIGHT OF THE LIVING SLED Night of the Living Sled 3 MUSIC Everywhere Outside Everywhere Inside Gary's Lab Night Club + Dance Lounge See also *Halloween Party 2008 *Volcano *Haunted House Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Halloween Parties